God's Clown
by Kithren
Summary: Tyki Mikk was just your everyday run of the mill Exorcist. Until he met her, the young woman that stole his heart. The Fourteenth was his temptation, his sin. She would be his undoing in the end. Noah!Fem!Allen, Exorcist!Tyki, Poker Pair, smut, some OOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own…

**Pairing: **Tyki x Ellen (Fem!Allen)

**Warning:** There is smut in this chapter! (the Authoress is a pervert)

**Important Note: **In this story Tyki is the Exorcist, and Ellen is the Noah.

**Timeline: **When the Cross Unit set out from China by boat to reach Edo.

Anime Episode: 51 - "Departure, to the East"

* * *

><p>"<em>This is our little secret. ~"<em>

This was his sin.

There was something about the taste of her skin, something about how her slender and petite frame pressed up against his larger and broader body. That lust and that endless hunger was twisting and burning within him. That _feeling_ of want was calling out to him, twisting and tempting him, and dear lord he couldn't seem to get enough of her.

"_Our dirty little secret. ~"_

Anytime she spoke the Exorcist could feel his blood surging with desire, he could feel this itching race across his skin to his finger tips. The feelings driving him to touch and to take.

His hands were moving like they had a mind of their own, touching that glowing pale white skin harder then necessary, touching the soft body that lay underneath him in needing and hard caresses. His right hand shaking as it traveled up a smooth bare leg and beneath black lace.

Their bodies flush against the other, their bodies straining to reach the end of this wicked sin. A hard thrust and a blissful moan was filling the small poorly lit room, and _god damn it_, if she moaned any louder _someone _was going to hear her.

That devouring _pleasure_ was flashing and burning from all the points of contact of their skin. Though that wasn't every much, considering that they both were basically still fully clothed.

The pleasure of having this young woman once again willing and beneath him filling Tyki with a burning hunger to have more of her. That fire traveling straight down to his hard cock that was buried deep within her deliciously wet heat. That petite skimpily clothed body pushing back against each of his barely controlled thrusts, the young woman letting a sweet whine pass her pink lips, the sound begging him to speed up his thrusts.

_"Harder! Oh~ fuck me harder! ~" _her enticing voice sang out beautifully.

Dimly the Exorcist wondered if the young woman chose to wear such _indecent_ clothing just to provoke him. That tempting lily white skin was always barely covered. The twenty six year old _couldn't_ believe that she was _really _allowed to run around in public wearing such clothing.

The thought that she allowed other men to see her dressed so provocatively awoke a possessive streak within him, one that until now, the Exorcist hadn't realized that he possessed.

The young woman was dressed in a white skirt; beneath the fabric of the skirt was a feathery black lace petticoat. The stark white skirt was barely covering _anything_, the material falling and brushing against the top of her pale thighs. Tyki was positive that it was even shorter then most of Lenalee's skirts.

The young woman was also wearing an equally white corset. The corset hugging her petite and slight frame perfectly; the soft flesh of her breasts straining against the white material with every breath and gasp the young woman took.

The corset was doing just as bad a job covering that lily white skin as her skirt. The young woman's panties were the only article of clothing she was missing. The black laced item having been discarded a while go, the item now laying somewhere on the floor of his room.

The moment that Tyki had opened the door to his room and laid eyes on his _guest,_ the Exorcist knew that this would happen, that he would again commit this sin. That he would be unable to deny this _white devil _what she wanted.

Because he wanted this, he wanted _her_, needed her regardless of the consequences. Tyki would be damned if he let her go, let her seek pleasure in another man's arms. He would take what he could from her…

So the Exorcist had simply stepped all the way into his room, Tyki closing and securely locked his door before advancing on the one sitting on his bed. The young woman smiling alluringly and rose up to wrap her arms around his neck. Her soft pink lips meeting his in a passionate and needing kiss.

That kiss, like all the ones before it, quickly led them to _this_.

Tyki Mikk shuddered as his mouth traveled from her sweet tasting lips to nip at her exposed throat. The Exorcist wanting _more_ of this beautiful young woman that lay beneath him, that was tempting him. He wanted her, needed to indulge himself within her.

He couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop himself, because each time they did this, the more he craved it.

The Portuguese Exorcist _couldn't_ get enough of her, _couldn't_ let her go...

Her chin length white hair was spilling out over the dark colored bed sheets. White locks of hair framing a young face, a pretty pink blush staining her pale cheeks. Her light rose colored lips were pulled into a softly amused and pleasure filled smile.

Her burning golden eyes fluttering open to meet his light brown when Tyki pulled away from her neck to look at her. Those enticing pink lips pulling wider, the smile almost bewitching.

Upon the young woman's brow lay seven stigmata crosses.

Marking her as his enemy.

A _Noah_.

But that only made the whole affair even more thrilling for her. A Noah laying within the bed of her enemy and luring him to sin. A beautifully blood stained devil tempting him to give in, to surrender to her seductive charm. It made him wonder if she used this kind of _tactic _with the other Exorcist's that she had killed.

Tyki wandered darkly if this was how she had gotten Suman Dark to betray the Black Order.

This was his sin, but then, it was more then that.

_Betrayal._

It was a betrayal, every time he let her tempt him like this, every time he _fucked _her…

It was a betrayal to those that had taken him in. It was a betrayal of God's Holy Black Order and all those that had died in the name of the cross. Though Tyki truly didn't care about _'God' _or any kind of _'higher power'_.

The Portuguese Exorcist believed in his own power, believed in his own power to choose the course of his own fate.

Either way it didn't sit well with him, but then Tyki still couldn't find it within himself to pull away, to disconnect himself from her. The first time that he had taken her, the first time that he had tasted this sin…

He had known that he would never be able to get enough of her. Tyki Mikk knew that he couldn't resist her then, and neither could he deny her now. Ellen Walker, the Fourteenth Noah, the Musician, she was his temptation, his_ sin_.

Tyki Mikk just couldn't stop himself from falling deeper into this horrible, and most likely deadly, little game of hers. Because this _was_ all a game to her, that was a truth that Tyki Mikk couldn't allow himself to deny. This meant nothing to the Noah, he was just some human to amuse herself with.

And still, the Exorcist couldn't deny her, couldn't stop himself from taking what was being so blatantly offered. Even the fact the she tried to kill him once didn't cool that lust and that desire within him.

Ellen wouldn't let him stop, because she just kept coming back. She was always there, everywhere he went, calling to him to once again _sin_ with her_._

It almost seemed like the Noah was following him on every mission now. After said mission was over Ellen would be waiting for him, sitting within his room and on his bed. That enticing smile upon her soft pink lips and her burning golden eyes calling him to come closer.

It was almost like a _prize_ that he had won, like he was being rewarded for _killing _and winning whatever battle he had just fought. It was almost like Ellen was offering herself to him as his _trophy_ for showing his power and enduring.

And the Exorcist couldn't deny that he looked forward to their little _encounters_.

He was rarely ever at the Black Order HQ longer then a few days at a time anymore. Ellen Walker never came to the Black Order. The only time he ever saw the Noah was when he was out on missions to collect Innocence.

It had gotten to the point that Tyki was asking for_, almost demanding_, missions now. Tyki making sure that Komui assigned him missions on a regular basis. It had even gotten to the point that on those missions Tyki was heading to his room an hour earlier every night.

People had even started to notice, or more precisely, Lavi and Lenalee had noticed his changing behavior. Kanda didn't care in the slightest what Tyki did, just as long as it didn't involve him.

On some nights Tyki would return to his room only to find his room empty. On those nights, when Ellen wasn't in his room waiting, Tyki would find himself frowning rather darkly at his bed for hours.

Thoughts of the young woman rising unbidden, the Exorcist's mind pulling up images of the Noah in the arms of some other man. Even the fact that he had been the one to take her virginity did little to easy such thoughts.

On those nights that Ellen didn't come to _play_, Tyki was left with nothing but the cold truth, with the reality that he was being used.

But that didn't matter.

It didn't stop that burning jealousy. Those moments of _'truth'_ didn't stop those thoughts from invoking that deep and dark boiling _rage_. That darkness threatening to swallow him whole, and sometimes (though he wouldn't admit it to anyone), Tyki could _swear _he could hear this malicious whisper hissing in his ears.

Morning always found the Exorcist with a horrible headache and aggravatingly frustrated, the equipment type Exorcist in a foul mood and looking for a fight.

Usually Kanda was his target, sometimes (when Kanda wasn't his partner for what ever mission he happened to be on) Tyki's target was the red haired Bookman. Though these days found Tyki more then happy to pick a fight with any unfortunate Exorcist that he happened to be pared with.

And if he happened to be on a mission _alone_, he would head to the nearest bar, picking a fight with which ever poor fool rubbed him wrong first.

The next time that the Fourteenth Noah decided that she wanted to play with him, the sex would be rough and heated. By the time he was done with her, Ellen would be far to tired to leave his bed. The Noah would fall asleep and Tyki would watch her for hours before allowing himself to succumb to his own fatigue.

Those nights were by far the most _addicting,_ because Ellen allowed herself to be so utterly defenseless around him then, because she would sleep until early morning in his arms. On those nights, the Portuguese Exorcist felt like she was truly his.

_His alone_.

Maybe his possessiveness over the young woman had to do with his training days with General Cross Marian. Tyki dreaded the day that the Cross Unit found his old master. That drunken womanizing bastard, the Portuguese Exorcist was planning on decking him one the next time their paths crossed. But then, Tyki wasn't like Cross, not when it came to Ellen.

The Fourteenth Noah was more then just some woman for him to screw and use as he wanted, she was more then a warm body for his bed. Tyki could try and delude himself in thinking that he didn't feel anything for her. He had been a fool to even try, in the beginning, but again Tyki couldn't ever find it within himself to deny her.

Tyki Mikk was in _love _with Ellen Walker, the Fourteenth Noah.

The dark purple haired Exorcist _couldn't _deny that he was in love with her.

This was his true sin.

His sin was not that he was having sex with his enemy, that he was betraying everyone that he knew. No, it was the fact that he had let her steel his heart. That she would be his undoing in the end, it was the fact that he was unwilling to stop this little _affair_.

A lustful and needing moan past those pretty pink lips when the Exorcist thrust just a little harder. The pleasure filled sound snapping Tyki out of his thoughts.

Slim hands were sliding their way up and under his black and silver lined Exorcist coat. Those soft hands sliding underneath his black shirt and running over his lightly tanned skin oh so softly. A hungry growl was torn from his throat as soft lips ghosted across his teasingly.

The young woman was moaning rather provocatively when he jerked his clothed hips forward _hard_, Ellen's slight frame arching beneath him in bliss as her orgasm ripped through her. Tyki groaning rather hotly against the Noah's lips as her hot and deliciously wet inner walls pulsed around his hard erection.

A spike of burning hot pleasure in his cock telling Tyki that his end was near, the Exorcist preparing to pull out of the young woman he was fucking. Every part of the twenty-six year old wanting nothing more then to find his fulfillment within this sly little temptress, but then Tyki knew that he couldn't take _that _kind of risk.

They weren't using protection, they hadn't been using protection since Tyki had run out about two weeks back, shortly after he had left HQ to start looking for Cross. Time hadn't allowed him to pick up anymore either, the Exorcist never having a moment to leave the group to do so.

If Tyki tried to just sneak off, well Lavi and Bookman were just to observant. They _would _notice and the stupid rabbit would start asking questions…

And if the Exorcist did manage to _knock up _his enemy, Tyki wouldn't be able to stay at the Order. The Earl would definitely use the situation to his advantage, his flesh and blood would just become another weapon to use against him and the Order.

And worst of all, these little encounters would no longer be _'their dirty little secret'._

Though, if he _did_ get Ellen pregnant then…

Then she wouldn't be able to seek pleasure in another man's arms. The Noah would be _his_ and unable to deny otherwise. A dark wicked hunger rose within him at that thought, the desire to have her, this Noah, his enemy burning away his doubt and his reason.

Tyki groaning darkly, his control slipping, the man only having a moment to realize that he wasn't going to last much longer, maybe two or three more thrusts. The Portuguese Exorcist hissed through his teeth and made to pull out, but then the Noah was suddenly pulling him closer. Ellen refusing to allow him to withdraw from her.

_"_No, come_ inside _me this time. _~" _Hot breath purred into his ear, warm and soft lips brushed against his scared left cheek. The Exorcist shuddering as the darkness behind his eyes twisted and rose, that lust eating away his restraint. Three more hard, barely controlled thrusts into that warm wet and willing body beneath him and Tyki's pleasure was reaching its peak.

He came, the man lost within his pleasure and his dark desires. The Exorcist completely uncaring of the consequences in that one blissful moment. Tyki Mikk's hips jerking sharply against that deliciously tempting body he was taking pleasure in, the man's seed releasing deep within that hot, wet and welcoming heat.

That pleasure filled high fading a few long moments later however. The one candle on the old wooden dresser sitting at his bedside flickering, the only sound within the small room was of the two trying to regain their breath.

Tyki grit his teeth and pulled away, the Exorcist rolling onto his back next to the panting Noah, his right hand covering his eyes as he simply lay there. Tyki for the moment unwilling to get up and clean himself off or to refasten his pants.

Only one word spinning within the Portuguese Exorcist's mind.

"Fuck." Tyki found himself muttering, his tone raspy and filled with the realization that he couldn't keep doing this, that he had just crossed a line, and _fucking hell_…

Tyki found himself _more_ then willing to do it again.

That dark whisper was once again hissing in his ears then, giggling and seething in pleasure over the fact that _**'hadn't that felt good?' **_and that _**'He needed to given in to his desires more often, just think of the pleasure to be had if he simply gave in!'**__. _That fucking voice wouldn't shut up, Tyki grit his teeth and did his best to ignore it.

The bed sifted as the Fourteenth Noah moved to press up against his left side, her flushed right cheek now resting again his clothed left shoulder. The young woman giggling sweetly, the sound soft and sounding like a flowing melody.

Slim black as night fingers slowly trailing a path down his chest. The young woman completely uncaring about the slick mess between her thighs.

Her left arm…

The skin was black all the way up to her mid upper arm. Odd designs decorating pale white skin up to her left shoulder. The Exorcist had always found it odd, but had never asked the Noah about it. Just like how Tyki never asked why her skin was pale white and wasn't dark grey like the other Noah.

Just like how she had never asked about the pentagram scar just above his left eye, and the scar running the length of the left side of his face.

"Ellen, this has to stop." Tyki forced himself to say, the Exorcist knowing that he needed to stop this game of hers, that he needed to end this before it was to late.

Because Ellen Walker was his temptation, his sin, and he couldn't keep doing this, but then the Exorcist knew that he didn't mean his words. Tyki knew that if Ellen came back tomorrow night, then he wouldn't be able to turn her away.

The Musician giggled softly again, golden eyes no doubt watching him in amusement. Then the pale skinned Noah was moving, the young woman straddling his broad hips. Tyki frowning at the stray thought that she was now making a mess of his pants. "Why?" She breathed out, her voice soft and barely above a whisper. Tyki's mouth twisting into a deeper frown, his hand falling away so he could meet her amused yet confused golden eyes.

The young woman's hands were suddenly resting softly against his cheeks before he could answer. His almond colored eyes narrowing as the Noah slowly leaned down, her smiling pink lips brushing gently against his mouth. The Exorcist not understanding what was happening until it was to late and even then he wasn't quite sure what the Noah had done.

First there was the feeling of fire burning its way across his brow, then blinding, stabbing _pain_.

His hands were taking a hard bruising hold of Ellen's upper arms, the man pushing her back, breaking the light connection between their lips. The Portuguese Exorcist's vision was swimming and blurring. "What-?" Tyki hissed out angrily, the twenty-six year old gritting his teeth as he slowly started to regain his sight and that horrible pain started to fade.

Ellen simply smiled softly at him, her head titling to the left as her golden eyes narrowed and flashed with this odd kind of delight. When she spoke it sounded soft and light, like a flowing melodic tune meant only for his ears to hear. "I give to you my _License _to the _Box_, Tyki Mikk, Exorcist of the Black Order. Just incase you get caught up in my fathers plans. ~"

Tyki's light brown eyes narrowed in confusion, the Exorcist not understanding what the Noah meant by her words.

What the hell was the _'Box'_, and what the fuck did she mean by a _'License'_.

Wait-

"Your _fathers_ plans?"

Ellen's smile was then twisting into a impish little grin.

"Yes, The Earl's plans. This ship is heading to Edo right?" The Noah asked, Tyki's hold on her arms loosening just a little, his eyes narrowing even more. The fact that Ellen knew that the Cross Unit was heading to Edo didn't really surprise him, but then, Tyki Mikk didn't really hear that part.

"Your _father_ is the _Millennium Earl_?" Portuguese Exorcist found himself hissing out darkly, Tyki's brain slow to process just what that _meant_.

The Fourteenth Noah smiled wider and Tyki could feel a headache coming on. Not only had the Exorcist been having sex with his enemy for _months_, but now he was finding out that the Noah's _father _was none other then the Earl _himself_?

He was so screwed.

* * *

><p>I was inspired to run with this idea by the song "Devil's Daughter" by Silvertide that Lunamirrior suggested I listen to…<p>

Anyway, I hope this was enjoyable…

Please review?


	2. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own…

**Pairing: **Tyki x Ellen (Fem!Allen)

**Warning:** Some Violence…

**Important Note: **In this story Tyki is the Exorcist, and Ellen is the Noah.

**Timeline: **This chapter takes place BEFORE the first chapter, a little back tracking going on...

**Episode Timeline:**

**First half/Ellen's Pov: **Episode - 07 titled "Tombstone of Memories", Episode - 06 titled "That Which Calls Forth Disaster"

**Second half/Tyki's Pov: **Episode - 21 titled "Krory Attacks", Episode - 24 titled "Krory's Journey"

* * *

><p><strong>*** Ellen Walker's Pov ***<strong>

**Episode - 07 titled "Tombstone of Memories"**

**Episode - 06 titled "That Which Calls Forth Disaster"**

* * *

><p>The Fourteenth Noah waited, she waited and waited…<p>

Ellen Walker, the Fourteenth and Musician of the Noah, sat within a large dark room. An old wooden rocking chair sitting empty behind her, the Millennium Earl leaving her to answer the phones in his place and her beloved father wouldn't be back for another few hours.

Ellen sat on the white and black checkered floor, the young noblewoman wearing a nice dark blue dress made of fine satin. her long light drown hair curled and tide up with a red silk ribbon. Ellen's silver eyes watching the clock, that seemed to just be floating in mid air, tick tock in boredom.

There should've been at least one phone call by now, the phones were _always_ ringing, so why is taking so long..?

The young woman's right gloved hand rose and gripped at her covered left arm, pulling the limb closer to her body. Ellen's pink lips threatening to pull down into a deeper frown.

Her _Innocence_, her Crown Clown.

Her family loved her without limit, loved her _regardless_ of the Innocence within her left hand, they loved her and looked after her like she was a child…

But Ellen wasn't a child anymore, she was an adult, she was _fifteen_ years old. Her family didn't need to coddle her like she was seven anymore.

Ellen would show her family that her left arm didn't make her weak, she would show them her Innocence was worthy of the forgiveness that her beloved family had given. All the young Noah needed was _one _phone call, then she would be able to _prove _that she wasn't weak.

Ellen Walker would make her own Akuma, the Fourteenth would have it level and become strong, then she would take it and kill one of 'God's' _holy Apostles_.

The Fourteenth would kill an _Exorcist._

Ellen Walker would bring her beloved foster father the silver lined coat of one of God's bloody lambs, using the power of her Crown Clown and her own Akuma. She would show her family that Ellen Walker could do _much_ more then just _answering phones_.

One of the many gold colored phones started to ring, snapping the young brunette out of her thoughts, Ellen quickly snatching it up and eagerly answering the call.

The broker on the other end telling the young woman that he had another _client_ for the Earl, but what the poor human didn't know was that Ellen wasn't writing the information down.

Though it wasn't like the human really cared, just as long as he got paid…

Yes, this message the powerful Millennium Earl wouldn't be receiving anytime soon, because this _client _would be Ellen's.

The Fourteenth giggled in glee when she hung up the phone, the Musician smiling in excitement and practically ran out of the room after learning what she needed to know.

It was so simple for her to acquire an Akuma skeleton soon after, the Skull's not asking questions when she had entered the room were her father kept his Akuma Factory. All that Ellen had to tell them was, "My father needs another Vessel..."

The Earl's mages had simply nodded and started preparing another Akuma Skeleton. After a few moments Ellen was handed a red ticket with a black pentagram star embossed on to the front of it. The ticket would allow her to summon the Vessel when she was ready for it.

Ellen was quick to thank the Skull's and be on her way after getting what she needed. The Fourteenth then used the Ark to get to her destination. The young woman finding a young dark blond haired boy weeping over a new grave stone…

Ellen took a deep breath and steeled her nerves, the young woman had seen her father do this a hand full of time over the years, and it hadn't looked all that hard. The young Fourteenth could do this, she just needed to relax and do what she had seen her father do.

With a firm nod Ellen Walker approached the boy, her pink lips pulling into a fake concerned smile. "Hello." she greeted the human child politely, her voice smooth and soft. Ellen's silver eyes watching as the boy jumped and turned wet blue eyes to look at her.

"Who're you?" the blond haired child asked, his voice shaking and raw with beautiful sorrow. Ellen fought to keep her smile from pulling into a devious grin.

_Sorrow_ made one desperate and blind. _Death_ brought sorrow, sorrow gave birth to Akuma, Akuma brought the cycle full circle by bring about even more death. The Noah of Destruction's pink lips twisted into a wide and gleeful smile, her silver eyes half lipped as she sang out. "Me? Oh, I'm just someone that what's to help ease your pain and sorrow. ~"

The boy slowly pushed himself to his feet, his blue eyes dull and his mouth whispering out, "Ease my sorrow?" the human child blinked and seemed to be looking her over with a look of confusion. "Your…? You don't look like the _Earl_…" the blond haired boy mumbled softly, so softly that Ellen almost missed it.

The young brunette tilted her head to the left, her silver eyes blinking, but Ellen quickly put the child's words out of her mind. It didn't matter, only making the deal mattered.

The Fourteenth slowly bent at the waist, her white gloved right hand raising and patting the boy on the head, "I want to ease your sorrow by bringing your mother back to you child, how does that sound? Would you like to have your mother back? ~" Ellen sang out sweetly, her smile twisting wider when the boy thought about her words for only a moment, then he was nodding his head in agreement…

It had been _easy_, once the whole thing had been finished, the young fifteen year old Noah proud of her first successful binding. Tryde and her father made it sound like it was _much_ more complicated then it really was.

The young brunette was so _thrilled_, her smile full of pride for her first Akuma. The young woman quickly giving her new toy its orders, then Ellen giggled and summoned an Ark gate to return home.

The Fourteenth returning back to the Ark and finding that no one had missed her, Ellen's father and the others none the wiser, Ellen's little _plan _had worked perfectly.

And it wasn't like Ellen _wouldn't_ tell her father about what she had done, Ellen just wasn't going to tell him _right now_. No, the young woman wanted her Akuma to level and become just as strong as any of her father's or Tryde's.

Ellen would kill an Exorcist with the aid of her Akuma, and then her father would _have _to let her help in the war.

The young Noah could do much more then playing her role as a Duke's daughter and the Millennium Earl's_ receptionist_.

_The Earl's receptionist._

It was a horrible title that Devit and Jasdero had fondly given her a while ago, when Ellen had first come to her father begging to be allowed to help him in his work. Mana deciding that a _'good job' _for her was answering the phones, that taking messages from his brokers when he was away would be the perfect way for Ellen to help.

The twins had found it to be absolutely hilarious and had made light fun of her _'important job'_, the two giggling as they teased her. The Fourteenth huffed in embarrassment at the memory, Ellen would show them and the rest of her family that she could contribute more then they thought…

Her Innocence didn't make her an _invalid_, it didn't make her weak. The Fourteenth didn't need to be coddled and didn't need to be fussed over. Yes, Ellen knew that her family loved her dearly, and she loved them too, but…

Crown Clown wasn't weak, it was powerful, and so were her powers as the Fourteenth Noah.

Ellen shook her head clear of thought and headed off, it was just about time for Ellen to practice the musical piece that she would be playing for the up coming ball…

It took a few moments to exit the Ark, the young woman stepping out of the gate and into the large ballroom that was part of the Kamelot Mansion. The young woman's pink lips fighting to pull into a confused smile, her silver eyes spotting a very familiar form already sitting at the black piano.

The Ninth Apostle of Noah turned her smiling purple eyes to meet Ellen's silver, Road Kamelot giggling as the younger Noah joined her on the black wooden bench. "I hope you don't mind me listening to you play!" The twelve year old said happily.

Ellen offered the Noah of Dreams a truly happy smile, the Fourteenth loved to play for her family, Ellen always playing her best when she was performing for them. Her gloved fingers rose and settled daintily upon the piano's ivory keys. Her silver eyes fluttering closed as the first key strokes filled the empty ballroom…

Calm and glowing happiness was blooming within her as the Musician wove her melody, her body swaying gently to the beat of the music. Her pink lips parting to hum along as her fingers moved with very little thought, the words to the song leaving her lips in a smooth and flowing tune.

"_I know that your hiding things…_

_Using gentle words to shelter me… _

_Your words were like a dream, _

_But dreams can never fool me, _

_Not that Easily… _

_I acted so distant then,_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left,_

_But I was listening…_

_You'll fight your battles far from me,_

_Far to easily…"_

It was not the song she was supposed to be playing, but it was one of her favorites and Ellen knew that Road would like it over the other melody. Ellen's simple bliss was sort lived as her skilled fingers played out the final notes to the melody, the her voice fading as she song the last line, the song coming to an end all to soon. Ellen smiled as Road gushed that the song was beautiful, the other Noah prodding her to play another song.

The Musician was more then happy to obey.

The Fourteenth Noah giggled halfway through the next song however, her thoughts returning to her little heist that she had gotten away with. Road blinked and poked Ellen in the arm, her lips twisting into a curious smile. "What's gotten you so happy?"

The young Fourteenth paused in her playing of the piano, her silver eyes blinking in confusion. Then an _oh so _innocence smile fell over Ellen's pink lips, her silver eyes only glancing at the young looking girl sitting on the bench next to her. "Nothing at all. ~" Ellen answered with a smooth musical pitch to her voice, her smile pulling wider.

Road's smile seemed to wane, the Noah of Dreams purple eyes narrowing, but then her smile was pulling her mouth into a wide and devious grin. "Really? I think your up to something. ~"

The Noah of Destruction didn't pause in her playing this time, her fingers gliding over the white and black keys effortlessly, the young woman's skilled fingers making no mistakes in the melody. "I don't know what your talking about, Road." Ellen said softly.

The Ninth Apostle giggled and poked her arm again, her purple eyes flashing with mischievous intent. "Could it be that your happy about your newest suitor?" Road purred out sweetly, her smile pulling even wider as Ellen's pale cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. Road's glancing over to watch as Ellen continued to play the piano without making a single mistake. "Lulubell said he's very handsome."

Ellen pouted at the light teasing, but continued playing like she hadn't even heard the other girl speak. Then Road sang out, "I heard that Mellenie was considering an engagement deal with him. ~"

Ellen's silver eyes widened in horror, her head snapping to her left to face the other Noah, her fingers missing the next set of keys horribly. The young woman's voice high in pitch when she hissed out her reply to Road's words, her cheeks burning. "What! Mana _wouldn't _-!"

The Fourteenth's horror and panic was quickly giving way to rage filled embarrassment, when the Noah of Dreams broke out into a fit of laughter. "You should see your face Ellen!" Road laughed out, but then her purple eyes were filling with devious mischief a moment later.

"Or maybe your so happy about the Amkua Skeleton you stole." The young looking girl said in hushed tones, before sliding from the black bench and racing for the door, the other Noah calling over her shoulder, "I think I'll go ask Mana if he's notice that he's missing anything!"

Ellen was also standing then, dread twisting with in her heart, the young woman giving chase. The Fourteenth having to take fist full's of her Victorian stile dress and lifting up the skirt slightly so she could run, though the weight made it so the brunette wasn't running anywhere close to her full speed.

_Damn it_!

The Fourteenth cursed when she reached the door of the ballroom, only to find that Road had already made it to the end of the hall. It was so unfair that Road didn't have to wear long dresses like she did, just because she looked twelve! The Noah of Dreams was well over ninety years old!

_It wasn't fair_!

"Don't you dare tell father Road!" Ellen shouted down the large hallway, the Fourteenth yelling so loud that she just knew everyone within the horribly large mansion must've heard her. Road paused and turned to grin at her maliciously, the girl sticking out her tongue.

"I'm _so_ going to tell Millenie that you stole one of his Akuma Skeletons!" Road called back to her as the twelve year old bolted around the corner, the girl's next words making Ellen's heart freeze in her chest even more. "Unless you can offer me something for my silence-!"

That little _brat_! She should have known that this was all about getting free sweets!

The Fourteenth ran down the hall full tilt, the young woman not caring that she might rip her new dress if she wasn't careful. Ellen rounded the corner, her intent of catching the other Noah and bribing her with the promise of a _lots _of candy the only thing on her mind.

Ellen rounded the corner only to freeze in her tracks.

Mana Walker stood just around the corner, Road also having come the a stop just before running head first in the Patriarch of the Noah family.

The Noah of Dreams glanced over her shoulder with an apologetic smile, Ellen understanding that Road hadn't known that the Earl was standing just around the corner and having no doubt heard every word. "Please excuse us Road." Mana said in a plain tone, the man's poster and voice showing no emotion.

And that only told Ellen just how mad her father truly was, Mana only even made that face when he was _really_ mad.

The Ninth Apostle of Noah offering the Fourteenth another sympathetic smile, before she was running off down the hall. The older Noah trying to convey that she hadn't really meant any harm. That all she wanted was to play with Ellen a little and maybe get some free candy…

Mana's grey eyes narrowed the second Road was out of sight, a stern look twisting his features. The young woman giggled nervously and was quick to offer her unset father a sheepish smile. "Ellen Walker," Her father said in a disproving tone, making Ellen flinch. "What were you thinking?"

The young Fourteenth wilted and her face twisted into a doleful look, the brunette's silver eyes falling to the floor in guilt. "I just…" Ellen mumbled out softly, the fifteenth year old fiddling with her left glove. "I can do more…" The young woman's gloved hand fisted into her gown, her voice just below a whisper. "I'm not a child father, I can help you…"

A heavy sigh from her father made the rest of her words die on her tongue. When the man spoke his voice was tired, but still held an angry undertone. "You could've gotten hurt Ellen, going off by yourself like that…"

Another heavy sigh and Ellen chanced a glance up. "And what would've happened if your binding failed or was flawed? Akuma are not toys Ellen, their weapons loaded with strong dangerous magic and dark matter."

"And what would you have done if _he_ had found you?" The young Noah hearing the fear and the worry in her father's tone when he had spoken, Ellen's guilt growing even more. A cold icy fear crawling across her skin at the mentioning of _him_.

The _thing_ that had almost taken her away from her father a little over three years ago…

That _monstrosity_ was the true reason of why Mana didn't like her going anywhere alone.

"We'll discuss your punishment when we get back." Mana said in a voice that left little room for argument. Ellen following her father without question when he walked passed her and towards the ballroom.

It took them reaching the ballroom doors for Ellen to speak again, her tone soft and confused. "Where're we going..?" The Noah of Destruction asked, the brunette watching her father summon an Ark gate.

Mana Walker turned his head to look at her, his grey eyes telling the young woman that he was still slightly displeased with her. "We're going to retrieve the Akuma you made."

Ellen's posture deflated even more.

Her father had donned the disguise of the Millennium Earl right before they entered the Ark. The man closing his eyes once they were standing within the grave yard that Ellen had made the deal in.

Her father focusing and watching things through the Akuma's eyes.

The ever present smile of the Earl's face pulled even wider, his gold eyes opening and flashing from behind his round glasses. "Interesting…" her father muttered after a long moment, the man's eyes set on the open steel gates of the grave yard. "Go and find a place to hide Ellen, we're going to have company."

The Fourteenth Noah looked confused and hesitated, but then her father was fixing his narrowing golden eyes on her. The look on her father's face telling the young woman that she needed to obey, _now_.

Ellen's pink lips twisted into a confused frown, but she heeded the warning look within the Earl's eyes. The young fifteen year old woman quickly moved and hid behind an old dying willow tree. Her pink lips parting and her silver eyes narrowing as she saw her Akuma and a young brown haired boy enter the graveyard.

Her father confronting the new boy about being quite the thorn in his side...

That was when Ellen saw her first _Exorcist_, her family's enemy. The male Exorcist coming to save the boy when her father ordered the Akuma to kill the child. The young Noah could feel her heart flutter within her chest, the Fourteenth hadn't ever thought that an Exorcist could look so…

So _dashing_.

* * *

><p><strong>*** Tyki Mikk's Pov ***<strong>

**Episode - 07 titled "Tombstone of Memories" **

**Episode - 06 titled "That Which Calls Forth Disaster"**

* * *

><p>Tyki swore as he was sent crashing through a hard stone wall. The twenty six year old growling and narrowed his light brown eyes, quickly dislodging himself from the debris and stone, pushing himself to his feet.<p>

His back aching from the force that he had been thrown into the wall with. Though the pain didn't last all that long, the Exorcist always did heal abnormally fast for a human, though not anywhere close to Kanda's healing ability, Tyki thought sourly…

A growl from just outside the rather _large _hole that he had made, snapping Tyki out of his musing. The 'Vampire' like man narrowed his sharp black eyes at him, the others frustration clearly written all over his face. Tyki smirked and held out his right hand, the hand and arm that wore his metal gauntlet.

The green crystal imbedded on the back forearm of the gauntlet pulsing with power as the Exorcist prepared to re-invoke his Equipment Type Innocence. "Is that all you got Count?" Tyki hissed out, his light brown eyes burning with the thrill of the fight.

"Why can't you just leave us be?" the Vampire roared in rage, his cold black eyes flashing with the man's anger.

The grin that pulled across Tyki's face was challenging and just as cold. "Ah, sorry Count, but I can't do that." The Vampire hissed and was moving forward. Tyki's grin widening as his weapon took form. A bright flash of purple light and his energy sword formed over his gauntlet and hand. Tyki charged forward, intending to meet the Vampire head on, but at the last second his opponent dodged his blade.

An irritated hiss escaped through his teeth. Tyki growled and twisted, barely blocking the man's attack aimed at his back. Fucking _hell_, this bastard was _fast_. "Fire Seal!" A voice called out from the opening in the stone wall.

Deep red burning flames twisted around him, striking the man intent on killing him. The Vampire was hit dead on, the man sent crashing through the other wall and disappearing from sight. Tyki heaved and heavy sigh as his red haired comrade ran past him, chasing after their Vampire friend.

"You just sit back and let me handle this _Romeo_!" Lavi called back to him laughing, the red head was then jumping through the hole that their opponent had made...

Tyki's left eyebrow twitched, his mouth twisting down into a deep irritated frown, like hell he was going to be shown up by that red haired moron! Tyki growled and followed after the Bookman…

The dark purple haired Exorcist landed on his feet next to his partner for this rather _stupid_ mission. The two Exorcist now within what looked like a ill kept ballroom. The Vampire, or rather the Accommodator, was in the middle of the large room…

And in the arms of the Akuma that was posing as a helpless human woman. As soon as his eyes fell on the Akuma, his left eyes activated, the silver monocle taking shape and allowing him to see the twisted soul that was attached to the Akuma.

Lavi gagged, then swore and fixed him with annoyed look. "A little warning first please!" Tyki only chuckled, though the sound held no amusement. There was nothing funny about being able to see such a horrific sight, there was nothing amusing about being able to see the twisted soul of an Akuma…

Tyki gave an uncaring shrugged, "I'll try to remember next time." the Exorcist said in a board tone, not taking his eyes of the two in the center of the room. By the rather violent gasp from the Vampire, the Portuguese Exorcist knew, without a doubt, that the Count could see the Akuma's mangled soul also.

"Wh-what is that?" Count Arystar Krory (the Vampire) choked out. His dark eyes fixed on the twisted soul so close to him. The man looking to have frozen to the spot, the blonde woman's red lips twisted into a deep frown at the look in her 'lovers' eyes. The Akuma no doubt realizing that there would be no more hiding.

That her little game was up.

Tyki's mouth twisted into a cold smile, his almond colored eyes flashing as he readied himself to attack. His narrowing eyes fixed on the soul that he could see writhing in anguish.

The Bookman beside him also raising his own weapon.

The two Exorcists were just about ready to charge, but before either could take even one step forward the floor shook. Tyki stumbled as some of the floor cracked and then gave way, those huge ass man eating flowers braking through the stone.

Tyki dove to the right as one attacked him, his glowing dark purple energy sword slicing through the plant like it was nothing. _God damn it! _This just had to be a fucking pain in the ass didn't it? Why couldn't he ever get assigned an _easy _mission?

This was all fucking _Cross's_ fault, and those god damned villagers…

* * *

><p>Tyki sat down heavily in his seat, it had taken much to long to get their new comrade through town. The small group had almost missed their train thanks to his and Lavi's new companion. His light brown eyes opening to watched as Krory opened a window and promptly stuck his head, along with his whole upper body, through the opening.<p>

Lavi, who was sitting next to their very odd new friend, blinked and then hissed. The red head reaching out and taking a hard grip of the Parasitic Accommodator's cape and quickly pulled him back into the train. The harsh treatment didn't seem to detour the Count, his dark eyes turning to look excitedly at the red haired Bookman. "So this is a train?" Arystar Krory the Third asked, his excitement clearly heard in his voice and seen in his excited black eyes.

Tyki chuckled in amusement at how childish the Count was acting. Though, Krory _had _said that he'd always been confined to that old stone castle. At the time Tyki hadn't quite believed him, but the look of wonderment on the taller mans face quickly convinced Tyki that the Count had been telling the truth.

Not to mention how easily those merchants had conned him…

Tyki was tempted to see if he could convince the Count to play a game of poker with him. It had been awhile since he had anyone to play with, though that was largely his own fault. _Everyone_ at the Order knowing better then to play him in a game of cards, Tyki having swindled anyone who had been stupid enough to play with him.

And it was all because Tyki couldn't bring himself to _lose _in a card game. He had also been known to get a little ruthless, _especially_ when it came to poker. Not to mention Lavi was there, the Bookman would take pity on the Count and tell him that Tyki was cheating. The Bookman Jr could be a real kill joy at times, mostly when the game didn't benefited the red head any.

A smile slid across his face as Krory proudly announced that he was going to look around. The tall man quickly running off, regardless of Lavi's call to wait for one of them to accompany him.

Tyki did laugh at this, his brown eyes watching the Bookman shoot him a dirty look, then move off to follow after their friend. The purple haired Exorcist laughed and leaned back in his seat, content to get a little shut eye while he could.

Lavi could keep an eye on the Count easily enough…

And if Lavi was with Krory, then that meant it would be safe for Tyki to sleep. He really didn't need to be waking up with anymore of Lavi's famous black marker drawings all over his face. Tyki's eyebrow twitched at the memory of the last time that he had fallen asleep on a train with Lavi present…

It had taken _hours_ to scrub away Lavi's fucking scribbles!

The dark haired Exorcist was still plotting his revenge against the red head for that. Maybe he could convince Jerry to spike the blasted rabbits food with hot sauce…

Tyki smirked as he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him, and it wasn't long before the twenty six year old was dozing. Though his peaceful nap was short lived, the hairs on the back of his neck raising, the Exorcist's instincts waking him.

The Portuguese Exorcist awareness came back to him quickly, the man staying absolutely still, keeping up the appearance that he was still sleeping. His keen ears could hear the rustle of clothes as someone moved _closer_.

His senses completely focused as the person came to stand before him, Tyki could _feel _it when the person reached out to touch him. The Portuguese Exorcist's hand snapped up and took hold of a petite wrist, a startled gasp and his light brown eyes opened.

Wide startled silver eyes met his light brown, Tyki blinking in confusion.

It wasn't Lavi that had woken him…

The young woman standing before him was _beautiful_.

Long, slightly curled, lose brown hair framed a round and young looking face, striking silver eyes watching him in startled curiosity. Her skin was a pale milk white, though most of her was covered by her dark red dress and fine white lace. The young woman wearing a gown that easily labeled her as a high class noble.

Tyki didn't even realize that he was still holding the young woman by her gloved wrist until the brunette spoke. "Hello. ~" A soft and melodic voice whispered softly, a pleasant and delighted smile on her full pink lips, her head titling to the left in wonder.

* * *

><p>So ends the second chapter of 'God's Clown'! Please review! And thank you for reading!<p>

And yes, Mana is the Earl in this story. Mainly because the more I read the manga the more I become convinced that he really is the Earl in cannon...

**Specail Thanks** goes to BelleTiger BT! Thank you so much for all your help!

* * *

><p><strong>The Song that Ellen was singing: <strong>"A Thousand Words" by Sweetbox, here are the full lyrics...

_I know that your hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me… _

_Your words were like a dream, _

_But dreams can never fool me… _

_Not that Easily… _

_I acted so distant then,_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left,_

_But I was listening…_

_You'll fight your battles far from me…_

_Far to easily._

"_Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door._

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain_

_When I turned back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out_

_And begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid _

_to say what's in my heart_

_Though a thousand words have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance_

_Holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings!_

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all the pain you feel _

_Seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever…_

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can forget_

_I still relive that day_

_You've been there with me all the way_

_I still hear you say_

"_Wait for me, I'll write you letters."_

_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the Doubt_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?_

_But now I'm strong enough to know_

_It's not too late_

'_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh, a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll Hold you forever_

_Oh, a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home_

_And back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years_

_Into only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

_Oh, A thousand words…_


End file.
